


Purple Potion

by Lostsoulsabound (FingerstheZombie)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingerstheZombie/pseuds/Lostsoulsabound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Easy read for non-Homestucks and Homestucks alike from what I've heard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purple Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Easy read for non-Homestucks and Homestucks alike from what I've heard.

The maiden wasn't sure what to think about the odd looking caricature before her. He seems nearly human, tall and lanky, two huge horns spouting from his head suggests otherwise though. His purple robes speak of a cheerful demeanor.

His haggling says otherwise. Jane is more than worried about him, his gaze lingers and oozes over her, sometimes predatory, sometimes in the way a broken heart longs for something to fill the void with. As he hands over the blue bottles his thickly clawed hands lightly ghost over her arm, sending a chill up her person.

The temperature matches his complexion and she wonders for a vivid second of terror if he's some corpse masquerading around and that she's finally gone sick in the head from her Tiara Top and that this is all her mother's doing. He's probably taller than she'll ever be in her life, she can feel her knees give under the sheer amount of shock she's feeling.

Gamzee's there, smile faltering with a "Are you okay there chica?" and he sounds like some ridiculous Regency-Era heartthrob and she can't wrap her head around it. His hand is at least twice as wide as her wrist, he helps her down onto the refrigerator.

She can't get the thought of "ZOMBIE" out of her head, it buzzes around like sickly sweet bees and she's suddenly aware of the thick smell coming from around the man. He smells like makeup; she realizes now that those lines are old scars and he's turned towards her even as she stares down at her hands- glances up and her gaze is drawn towards his codpiece- NO not again. Jane flushes what feels like a million shades of red, her throat turns dry and she swears she'll never drink a thing this maniac offers or sells to her. He simply sits next to her, humming a tune that seems a bit familiar to her. 

Gamzee is relaxed here, and his smile is toothy from how much attention she's paying to him; the way her eyes dip and pluck at his person is not missed. It has been such a motherfucking long time since he'd had any motherfucking company other than the motherfuckers that he's been motherfucking talking to all this time. They'd grown more and more tiresome as he'd traveled, the sickly little motherfuckers missing around here, his motherfucking brothers missing the slick of the monster blood.

He manages to recline for a few minutes before she starts to watch him again. His eyes slide over towards her, his face slacking as he rights himself, looming over her, breathing in the soft flowery smell of human because she seems too fucking sweet to be any of his punch-blooded motherfuckers. His hand is light against her back and he's sitting far too close now for her to be liking it, but the way that he tucks her under his chin is enough to make her melt. He seems so sad to her all of a sudden.

The planet seems so dead, there's nobody here anymore. The wind makes a hollowed sound through the ghostly structures and she slowly hugs him; he feels thin and he begins to rock them together, soft murmurs of unintelligible words filtering through his sharp, thick teeth. They stay that way until she realizes that his codpiece is pressed against her leg and she feels not so much smothered as comfortably sheltered.

Jane rests her head on his chest and nearly sits completely in his lap before she begins to pull away, the slow release of hormones in her veins screaming at her. She leans up and carefully pecks at his lips, mostly getting his toothy grin before he presses back against her, meeting and drawing her up with a breath before she sets back down again. She breaths deeper than normal and she puts one hand on his shoulder, light pressure isn't there for long before he's starting to lean over her and she's slowly lowering herself on the refrigerator.

Her legs come up and he chuckles and puts a hand on her knee leaning over and peering down at her, his leg presses between them lightly and she hesitantly opens them wide; her skirt riding up and she looks away and out. There's no dad out there, nobody, even Lil' Seb seems to be missing the show.

This'll be alright she begs inside, she can feel the heat coiled tight in her groin- she presses her leg into his side as he finally situates himself up like some purple dragon over her. He doesn't touch her below the waist and his hand stays on her arm as he leans down and kisses her again. She's distantly aware of the smearing of more face paint, his mouth is smooth and warm and when he's finally lowered against her she can feel how positively solid he is, the pressure flattens her breasts against herself in an unfamiliar manner and she wiggles under him, she's pretty sure that’s just his codpiece. Jane isn't sure what to do if it isn't.

He feels the voices fade into a frosted room as his attention is on her, she smells different and similar at the same time, tiny and bright; she reminds him of other trolls and not of them. His tongue rolls against hers and slips into her mouth and touches at her saliva curiously. He can smell her hesitation baked into her skin. So when he presses against her white panties it's like a shot in air. She freezes. And Gamzee stops as well, peering down and the cogs turn slowly in his mind. He starts to suck and lick on the fingers of the hand he's not putting his weight on.

"Are you okay mamasita?" he grins at her in a funny way that makes her belly twist painfully well.

"Yes. I am … " his hand slips down, knuckles rough against her skin and the thin cloth, purple. His saliva is purple.

She hadn't noticed it earlier but he seems to be perspiring purple as well, "You sure you want to all up and pail with me?"

The verb seems to be misplaced, foreign, "Yes." she smiles and begs that doesn't entail being slaughtered or anyone finding out.

Gamzee presses his hand against her backwards, avoiding having his sharp claws meet her rather delicate flesh. She's positively dripping when he runs his middle finger between her lower lips several times, drawing out squeaks and then moans when he sandwiches her clit between his ring and middle finger, starting to roll his thumb over her clit. He's shaking from the effort and starts on a downward spiral. She smells just so damned strong and she's oozing out pleasure and when she hooks a finger or two on his waistband it comes as a welcome relief.

His cock springs out once freed, she rather clumsily starts to give him all the attention that she can spare from his mouth and his hand's ministration. Her lips feel like they're tingling and her lips feel hot from his nibbles that leave scratches across it, she's sure his tongue's purple now. And when she tips over she starts to squeeze his sides harder and the groan she lets out is surprisingly loud along the throb of her heart in her chest.

The troll edges closer, back arching like a cat as he settles his hips just under hers, she can feel his prick against her, thick and hot and he quivers from the effort of slowly slipping in-between her lips and rolling against the thick fluids, he'd made her come for him. For a wild second she feels panic at that thought that he'd just press in and break her, his breath's heavy.

He starts to sit up and stops halfway through the motion, runs his hand against his hairline, finds it blocked and hastily takes off his godhood. His hair's a mess, "Uh shit."

 

Jane manages to gather enough of her wits to sit up and look embarrassed, they just did … things out in the open. On top of a fridge. What now? "Do … I." her hesitation is heavy. She wasn't sure if she'd be willing to offer that to him.

He isn't stupid. "I'd be pretty motherfucking happy if you helped me finish." his hands come to her hips, "Just hold on for a bit longer?"

 

She hugs him "Sure." and he sits up.

Jane relaxes slightly, and he moves her hips so she's rocking against his cock- it's much easier like this and she can feel him buck up against her. She's incredibly hot, as if she's going to melt him away into nothing but waxy purple goop, his cock's covered in her girl cum and she starts to grind against him as she feels another orgasm building. He holds her hips tightly and starts to fuck between her legs again- he sounds almost angry and he's reaching around blindly.

Something …. Something … he fucking flings something out of his sylladex. Then they're both leaned over it and she's pretty sure that he's actually cumming inside of it with a thick slosh of an ungodly amount of semen.

Once he's finished he sits up again and flops to his side, breathing heavily with deep sucks of air, he curls his arms around her and kisses her on her cheek. He closes his eyes for just a second.


End file.
